The present invention relates to a sensing device, especially to a parking information sensing device and a providing method thereof.
Cars or motorbikes are the most common kinds of transportation. But it's getting difficult to find out a parking space in a parking lot, especially in a parking lot of shopping malls, department stores or other places. Most users of the parking lot now uses tickets to record status of the parking space. Users only know the number of available parking space through a display panel on an entry of the parking lot. However, they can't get precise location of the available parking space immediately and users can only find out the empty parking space in sight. Once there are only few cars in the parking lot, it's easy to get a parking space. If there is a lot of cars occupied the parking space, it's getting difficult to find out available space.
In order to solve above problems, a parking information system is disclosed. Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,624, Method and apparatus for parking management system for locating available parking space, a parking management system is provided so that users learn available parking space quickly and park their car easily. However, a sensing device being used is infrared sensor and the infrared sensor itself has low detection sensitivity. It can only detect there is a car on the parking space roughly.
Thus there is a need to develop a parking information sensing device and a providing method thereof that improves precision of checking of parking space status by more sensitive way with lower cost and maintenance fee. Thus people know available parking space easily and precisely.